


It's a Cruel World

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season nine, Angst, Barebacking, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Cas/OMCs, Fallen Angel Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Other, Outdoor Sex, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Rough Sex, cas doesn't really know how the whole prostitute thing works, cheap sex, dubcon, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Metatron steals his grace Castiel is cast out but ends up far from the Winchesters. Needing money for food/shelter and to survive he finds himself selling his body in the hopes of being able to make it back. The problem is the money he makes goes to food, shelter, lube and basic necessities...</p><p>Written for a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Seriously. Read them before reading the fic otherwise you only have yourself to blame.
> 
> This isn't happy. At all. All kinks and the basic scenario are based on a prompt I was sent.

“Bend over, whore.” The guy’s voice had Castiel closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. Dean had done this when he was younger and Castiel  _needed_  to get to the Winchesters. It was a small price to pay but he could sacrifice this. He did exactly as the guy directed, pressing his chest against the backseat cushion and ass hanging out of the car.

He couldn’t stop a shiver at the cool air brushing his exposed ass or how it moved against the dried come-stains on his thighs. Castiel had already given four blow jobs and been fucked by three guys but he needed several more for shelter as well as food.

Tomorrow he’d try for funds to get a little further in his journey back.

“I can see why you’re a whore.” The guy was still talking as Castiel continued to calm his breathing and relax his body. He was still relatively loose from the last man and the lube he’d carefully added to his ass should ensure less pain. “Such a loose hole.” A couple fingers shoved themselves in his ass but he remained still.

This guy had specifically demanded he  _lay there and take it like a good whore_  if he wanted his money. The man kept talking and then he was shoving his cock inside. It was rough, as Castiel had come to expect with people paying for sex, but he remained silent and clenched his eyes shut waiting for it to be over.

“Moan,  _whore_.” The guy punctuated the command with a rough thrust that _hurt_.

Castiel gritted his teeth but did exactly as demanded. He carefully reached under himself and started to tease his own cock to help him. His mind drifted away as he lost himself to the hard snaps of meaty hips against him.

Eventually the guy came with a pleased groan and pulled out leaving his come to leak out of Castiel’s puffy, used hole. Castiel groaned at the feeling but slowly stood up and ignored the liquid steadily moving down his thighs. “Not a bad fuck.”

The guy handed him his money after he’d silently pulled up his pants and fortunately, this time, he was taken back to his original spot. Ten minutes passed after the guy drove off and another was showing up. He spoke to the man, quoted his price and found himself on his knees with a cock shoved between his lips.

Blowjobs didn’t earn him as much as a fuck and Castiel mentally calculated how many more he’d need for the night to meet his goal.

At this rate it was at least five more fucks and three blowjobs. If whoever used him actually paid for getting off inside him.

He relaxed his throat, sealed his lips around the man’s cock and closed his eyes when fingers gripped his head so the man could thrust down his throat. It was harder not to gag when the man deliberately changed his angle to cause Castiel to gag.

“Swallow all of it.” Was the next thing he heard after listening to filthy moans and grunts of pleasure. The man jerked him forward and he found his face buried against the man as his throat worked around the guy. He swallowed all of it and kept his lips sealed when the man pulled back.

Castiel collected his money and once more returned to his spot. It was the best one he’d found so far and after only four days he had started getting more men wanting to use his body in some way. Some were familiar and became regulars. They always wanted the same thing so he had stopped asking and instead taken to silently getting into the car.

He twitched as he waited and mentally winced at a familiar car pulling up. Wordlessly he got into the car, letting the large man grope him, before being driven to a cheap by the hour place.

Castiel ignored the leer of the man behind the counter, followed his current _customer_ into the room and stripped as he assumed the man’s favorite position in the center of the bed.

“You’re getting good knowing exactly how I like my whores.”

Dry fingers shoved into his aching ass, pumping a few times but not adding any lube. It always hurt when the large man shoved his fat cock inside and fucked until Castiel was near sobbing.

“Been looking forward to this all day.”

The large cock shoved into him as he clenched his teeth and barely held back a whimper as the bed creaked ominously under them as the thrusting started. He could feel the man’s stomach smacking against him, heard it along with the loud grunts and the knock of the headboard.

“Take my dick whore. That’s it. Tell me how good it feels! How you want it harder, whore.”

Castiel shoved his face against the sheets as balls slapped against his ass, “Good.” His voice was hoarse and rough, “You feel so good.” He’d learned much since he’d started selling himself, “Please,” he wanted to ask for it to stop but, “Harder! I need it harder. It feels so good!”

Fingers yanked at his hair until tears burned the backs of his eyes and he clenched down tightly. Inside him the cock pumped in and out harder, faster and just as painful with the lack of proper preparation.

“Yes.” The man grunted, “You’re going to take everything I give you.”

And that’s exactly what Castiel did. He kept his position, moaning and begging as demanded, while the man fucked him hard and came in his ass with a loud moan of pleasure.

The creaking of the old mattress stopped along with the banging of the headboard and Castiel focused on ignoring the way his body protested the rough treatment. Without warning the cock inside him pulled out and Castiel groaned as he waited a few minutes.

Slowly he got up, come leaking out of his aching ass, before dressing and collecting the money held out to him. The drive back was rough, his ass protesting sitting down, until he was climbing out at the guy was grinning at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hoped not but Castiel only nodded and returned to his spot.

Four hours later he was waiting for one more. There had been a few instances where new clients had fucked him and left him on the side of the road without money.

Now he just needed one more guy who didn’t want a blowjob so he achieved his goal. Castiel was running low on lube and he needed to have money for the place he was staying. He owed far too much money to them for staying there for so long and with a human body he desperately needed to be able to eat.

A car pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal an unfamiliar guy. “You selling?” the guy asked and Castiel nodded silently as he walked to the car. “Good. Get in.”

“You don’t want to know how much?” he asked. His voice was rough from the last three guys he’d given blowjobs and one of them had only given him a few bucks as well as advice to get his money first.

“No.” he nodded and climbed in, idly noticing a dog in the backseat, as the man started to drive. They ended up on a back road and Castiel knew that kind of location meant fucking. He mentally sighed in relief. After this he could pay his room, clean up and get something to eat before  _finally_  sleeping.

The man pulled over and got out of his car. The dog followed much to Castiel’s confusion but he opened the door and stepped out. “What do you—?” he was cut off by the man.

“I want you on the ground, naked and ass raised up.” The request was odd but Castiel started to comply before stopping.

“Can I have my money first?”

The guy grumbled but reached into his wallet. “$50 buy you for two fucks?”

Castiel wasn’t turning down money and he nodded, taking the money and putting it in his pocket before undressing. The ground was cold under his knees and the grass was damp but at least he could see with the light from the car.

“Lube?” Castiel did a quick prep, adding more lube at the guy’s mention, before assuming the requested position. He could hear movement behind him but didn’t think anything of it. “My dog is going to fuck you first and then I am.”

He jerked and turned to head to see the guy standing next to a camera. “What?” he started to move but the guy stared at him.

“Do you want the money or not, whore?” Castiel swallowed and thought of the $50 he’d been given knowing how hard it was to get clients at this time of night in the cold. He nodded, “Then get back in position so he can mount you, _bitch_.”

Now the large dog seemed more ominous as Castiel lowered himself and kept his ass raised. He knew people did this, had seen many things observing humans, but it was something different knowing it was going to happen to him.

He steadied his breathing as the guy encouraged his dog to  _mount your bitch boy_. A furry weight settled over him and claws cut at his sides as the dog gripped him. It moved itself closer and started thrusting against his ass.

Castiel’s breathing hitched and stuttered as it kept releasing little grunts, trying to get inside him. After a little while its cock caught in his hole and it slammed inside him with an excited huff. He gritted his teeth and shifted his legs apart to brace himself while the dog rapidly fucked into him.

It was rough and hard, reminding him of the men he now frequently let fuck him, as hot breath brushed against his bare skin. “Fuck your whore, Jax.” The man was moving around them while the dog’s cock pumped into his hole quickly and without a care. “I thought good whores moaned?”

He flushed with humiliation but started moaning and at the guy’s prompting actively participating in the dog’s motions. Castiel shoved back and moaned, begging the dog for it harder as the guy wanted, until its knot slammed inside him.

The hard ball grew inside him and it burned badly. He whined at the pain, his ass still hurt from earlier, and shuddered when the dog turned them ass to ass. Its cock remained caught inside him and tugged on his abused rim while the dog’s release spilled inside him.

They stayed like that with the man praising his dog and calling Castiel a  _pretty whore_  until the dog popped free. Come fell from his ass onto the ground as the guy pet his dog and ruffled his fur. “My turn, Jax.”

Castiel groaned when the man bottomed out in him and began his own quick, hard pace. The man moaned and grunted, digging his fingers into Castiel’s hips to yank him back. It was more familiar than the dog and when the man came inside him Castiel sighed in relief.

He was scrubbing himself clean when he got back to his room. His ass was tender from the knot and the repeated pounding he’d taken most of the day. “Where is your plug?” the guy asked him when he stood up and more come escaped him.

“Plug?”

“It would help you to make less of a mess. I might like seeing my whore sloppy but not everyone does.” The man indicated the come on him and Castiel swallowed. That was another thing he’d need to buy along with more lube tomorrow. “Do I drop you the same place?”

Castiel nodded as they finally started heading back. It wasn’t until they stopped that the man spoke again.

“Do you work that corner often?”

Something twisted inside Castiel but he offered another nod. He couldn’t move he’d already secured return customers and he  _needed_  as many customers as he could get if he wanted to survive. “Everyday.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He watched the car drive away and ignored the mess leaking out of him to stain his pants. Slowly he walked down the street on his way to where he was staying. Castiel cleaned himself up. He scrubbed all the come and lube from his body before turning the sprayer on his ass to make sure he’d cleaned himself out. Changing into clean clothes he went to pay for another night and then get something to eat for his growling stomach.

He still needed to pay off the entirety of his current bill at the place he was staying. At this rate the only thing he was going to accomplish, selling his mouth and ass, was having enough to survive on and possibly, if he could pay everything, getting a town or two over.


End file.
